disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Luna Girl
Luna Girl is a mysterious girl who uses a moon-shaped device to control things and has a swarm of moths to help her with her evil deeds. Personality Luna Girl, being a villain, is quite antagonistic against the PJ Masks, but there is a possibility that she secretly likes them. In "Catboy's Tricky Ticket", she can be heard humming their theme song as she flies away on her Luna Board. She also teamed up with them to defeat Romeo in "Gekko and the Mighty Moon Problem". In "Gekko Saves Christmas", the PJ Masks let her spend Christmas with them. As mentioned before, she has several moths that help her travel during her plots. Luna Girl sometimes mistreats them and acts stubborn towards their warning attempts, but she loves them despite this. Looks Luna Girl has white & silver sparkly hair that fades to black towards the end. She wears a black mask over her face and a black and gray suit with a lunar eclipse on it. In her daytime self, Luna Girl is seen without her mask on and under her left eye is a beauty mark. She wears a black and silver dress with a gray ribbon, white laced leggings, and black Mary Jane shoes. In “Luna Who?”, she wears a black hoodie sweater with dark gray sleeves, dark gray sweat pants, and white comfy socks. In “The Fantasy Forest Masquerade Ball”, her masquerade ball costume resembles a racmoon, with a cute racmoon mask, a purple top with short puffy sleeves, a lavender bubble skirt, a white crescent moon choker, and on her feet are dark purple kitten heel shoes with ribbons. In “Luna Valentine”, she wears a beautiful and sparkly lunar blue dress, star earrings, a crescent moon necklace with a heart, and she has a moon clip in her hair. In “Atlantic: Love in Paris”, she wears a white Jeanne Moreau dress with a silver ribbon around the waist, a sun hat with a dark blue ribbon, and light brown moccasin shoes. In “In Luna We Trust”, Luna Girl’s Starling form includes a purple dress with blue lining, ankle boots with moonstones, silver leggings, her Wish Pendant, a silver bracelet with blue star gemstones and one pink crescent moon gem encircling her wrist, and her hair is sky blue with moon and star clips and a streak of her silvery-sparkly Wishworld hair. In “Luna Jaquin”, her jaquin form is purple with dark star-shaped patterns, an eclipse shaped mark on her forehead, and the feathers of her wings are colored silver. Trivia * She has called the PJ Masks the following names: **PJ Masks: PJ Pests, PJ Pileup, PJ Pinheads, PJ Meatheads, PJ Party Poopers, PJ Do-Gooders, Zero Heroes, Rock Robbers, PJs ***Catboy: Pussycat, Kitty Litter Boy, PJ Pussycat, Kitty. ***Owlette: Birdbrain, Feathers, Featherbrain, Feathery Fool. ***Gekko: Lizard-Legs, Lizard Boy, Sneaky Lizard, Green Gremlin ***Fish Boy: Sushi-Legs, Guppy *Although Luna Girl is an evil villain, she is sometimes shown to be very sweet and sensitive, shown in "Catboy and the Butterfly Brigade", "Owlette the Winner", "Owlette and the Giving Owl", and "Gekko Saves Christmas". *She tends to scream, squeal, or shriek when angry, similar to a temper tantrum. *She is the only female villain known in the series, currently. *She is also one of the two major female characters in the show, the other being Owlette. *Luna Girl always spent Christmas by herself every year, until the PJ Masks decided to celebrate with her. *It is possible that she secretly likes the PJ Masks as she was seen humming their theme song in "Catboy's Tricky Ticket". *In "Gekko and the Mighty Moon Problem", she helped the PJ Masks stop Romeo from carving his face in the moon. *In the episode "Catboy's Cloudy Crisis" she accidentally (or possibly on purpose) does the tango with Catboy when they are fighting over the Luna Magnet. *Her cover is often blown if a moth is left behind and seen by the PJ Masks and/or if the problem is related to the Moon in any way at all. This is not always the case, however. *In "Catboy and the Lunar Dome"' she was dancing with Catboy and doing the spinning tornado it ended by "PJ Masks, all shout hooray, cuz in the night, we saved the party!" *In "Lunar Moth Mania" and "Magical Creature Christmas Rescue", her favorite Fantasy Forest animals are a Lunar Moth and a Racmoon. **Also, in Lunar Light! and Atlantic: Midnight Magic!, her favorite Fantasy Forest animals are the moonkey, the half-moon howler, the crescent crane, and the lunarwhal. *In "Juicy Gossip", Ootsie and Bootsie Snootie has mistaken Luna Girl for an alien due to her Luna Lair. *In "Atlantic: Orizaba's Darkest Hour!", Luna Girl is revealed to be the birth daughter of the evil moth fairy Orizaba. *In "Gekko Saves Christmas," "Training With the PJ Masks," "Luna Who?", "Luna Valentine", "Atlantic: Midnight Magic!", "Gekko's Peridot Phoenix," "Atlantic: Orizaba's Darkest Hour!," "Gekko's Lovely Luna," "My Mommy the Moth Fairy," "Luna Princess," "Lovesickness Season!," ”Atlantic: Love in Paris,” and “The Blue Heart Lily Field,” she has a crush on Gekko . *Like Amaya/ Owlette, Luna Girl has a flirty side which is shown in "Slow Down, Catboy" and "Owlette the Flirt". *She is considered to be an anti-hero as she once sided with the PJ Masks in the episode "Gekko and the Mighty Moon Problem", as mentioned before. *If the episode "Catboy's Flying Fiasco" is anything to go by, she might also know about Catboy's secret identity. It is currently unknown if she knows Owlette and Gekko's secret identities as well, however. *In "Night of the Cat" and "Owlette's Luna Trouble", she is called "Luna" for short. *In “Romeo’s Disguise”, she is shown to be a great painter like her moths. *In "Luna Diary," she keeps a secret diary. *She owns a cuddly bunny that resembles the Jewelpet, Luna. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:PJ Masks characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Former Enemies Category:Akumatized villains Category:Villains